Embodiments pertain to wireless networks. Often preambles and other non-data portions of packets are transmitted between wireless devices in order to enable the wireless devices to properly receive and interpret received packets. However, the preambles and other non-data portions detract from efficiency of the network since they are not directly conveying data between the wireless devices.
Moreover, often more than one standard may be in use in a WLAN. For example, IEEE 802.11ax, referred to as High Efficiency wireless local-area networks (WLAN) (HEW) may need to be used with legacy versions of 802.11.
Therefore, there are general needs in the art to improve the operation and/or efficiency of communication between wireless devices.